


seized

by oncomingstorm13



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, bounty/bounty hunter tension very possible in the near future, but hopefully it's fun along the way, but not phrased with "you" at least as of now, criminal! reader, honestly im counting on it, honestly no idea where this will go, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm13/pseuds/oncomingstorm13
Summary: a criminal on the run gets captured by an infamous Mandalorian(relationship of sorts to develop)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 18





	seized

She had been laying low for a while, but today seemed to be the day she treated herself to a drink. After all, it had been ages since she had even seen anyone, much less had a conversation. She knew there were several people out there that would pay a pretty price for the head of a woman who had wronged them in a variety of ways: theft (girl's gotta eat), violence (girl's gotta defend herself), property damage (usually just for fun). She decided it had been time to slow down for a while, just until the chaos subsided. 

She decided that the local cantina would be a moderately safe bet, most of the drinkers there on the run from their own worries anyway, and she wouldn't be noticed. She hooded up, an attempt to blend into the background as much as possible. 

Making her way to the edge of the bar, she glanced around at the beings around her. They all seemed relatively lost in their conversations with each other, carrying on about New Republic this and Empire that, things irrelevant to her personal outlook. Good. Let them carry on, she just wanted a drink. She asked for her favorite and the bartender complied, sliding a cold, condensated glass her way. 

It wasn't until a couple drinks in that she struck up–or rather, jumped into–a conversation she had been overhearing from two Duros. 

"No, no, you're just repeating rumors," she said with a laugh. " _ I  _ heard that Jabba the Hutt died at the hands of that princess from Alderaan!" 

One of the Duros shook his head at her, arguing that Jabba was shot by a rebel. 

"I think I heard she was in league with the rebels, but really, she  _ choked _ him to death!" She was laughing loudly now at the thought of that corrupt, disgusting,  _ slimy  _ creature being choked by some princess. She had met him, and she had hated him. 

She didn't realize, but the more she talked, and the more she drank, the more she was drawing unwanted attention to herself. She laughed and argued and shouted with the Duros, hood eventually falling due to carelessness, actions growing increasingly more wild with each sip. 

"That goddamn slug made her dress in some golden lingerie outfit!" She shouted, wild resentment fused with laughter making her flail her arms as she exclaimed the rumors to her new drinking buddies. 

As the Duros laughed heartily, she noticed a glint out of the corner of her eye, arms paused in middair. 

A Mandalorian. Across the room, directly opposite her. And he was looking right at her. 

Oh no. 

Briefly, as she carefully put up her hood, she thought that maybe it wasn't there for her. It could be there for anyone. There were bound to be all sorts of criminals in this cantina. She hadn't done anything  _ that  _ bad, has she? Couldn't have. Only minor things. 

He walked around the bar casually, visor momentarily turned from her to look around the place, but she could tell he was making his way toward somewhere near her. 

Best not to risk it, she thought. 

She hopped down from the barstool, threw some credits toward the bartender, and quietly spoke, "Nice talking with you fellas," to the Duros, who looked after her confused as she swiftly walked away. 

The Mandalorian's helmeted head has snapped back toward her and began to pick up the pace, following her now. As soon as she reached the doorway, she began to sprint, pushing open a swinging door and hoping it would slam into him, at the very least inconveniencing him. 

As she ran down the dusty street, she heard his footsteps, steady and fast, chasing behind her. She dared not look back for fear of any little bit of slowing down. 

Behind her, the Mandalorian reached for his holster, slowing his pace, swiftly pulled out a blaster and fired a booming shot just past her head. 

To her surprise, he had missed. Was it on purpose?

To his surprise, she stopped dead in your tracks. Had he actually hit her with his warning shot?

He took a few steps toward her, blaster still raised. She turned around slowly, hands raised and eyes trained cautiously on the blaster now drawing closer and closer to her. 

"You're coming with me," the Mandalorian spoke, more of a factual statement than a command. 

"Alright, you've got me," she said steadily, glancing from the blaster to him and back to the blaster. "Would you mind just...putting that down?"

A small shake of his head was his answer. 

"Please. I'll come peacefully, I promise. It just makes me nervous."

He knew he had no reason to trust her, but he lowered the blaster anyway and placed it into its holster. The Mandalorian was a hunter, but he wasn't a man without sympathy, and he wasn't one to pass up the opportunity to capture a quiet, compliant bounty for once.

An appreciative smile appeared on her face, hands dropping. "Thank you."

In the seconds his arm went to reach for restraints to place on her, she had scanned around her, seen a fragile-looking lamplight on the closest wall, and made a decision. She kicked the lamp, breaking the glass and bulbs inside, sparks and glass shards flying everywhere, causing the Mandalorian to be briefly distracted and providing an opportunity for his bounty to run. 

She ran around the corner, trying to find a route that would lose him until she could find a good hiding place, an escape plan, anything. The town wasn't very crowded with buildings, but she was able to run around to the back of the cantina, run through it, make her way through the building across, and the one next to it, and so on and so on, buying herself time until she could think of how to get away for good. She knew the Mandalorian was bound to be just around any corner, but hopefully the distraction had provided just enough time for her to–

Her thoughts were immediately halted by the feeling of a harsh whip wrapping around her arms and torso, a fierce pain from the chord's impact combined with the tightness of it pulling her backward making her wince. Knowing it wouldn't be any use to fight it, given her limbs we're all but useless and he wouldn't give her any chance at second distraction, she began to walk in reverse, giving in toward the obvious source of the pulling. 

Drawing nearer, she looked at the Mandalorian, letting out a weak laugh. "Good game, Mando. Whoever hired you knew what they were doing."

The Mandalorian didn't say anything until he put the restraints on her wrists and put away the whip. When he had a tight hold on her arm, he spoke: "' _ Peacefully, _ ' huh?"

"Was worth a shot."

"You're lucky," he stated as he brought her to the edge of the town, where what she assumed was his ship, given that it was the only one in sight, sat looming, ready to bring her to her doom. "I was told to bring you in dead or alive...cold, warm, dismembered, decapitated."

She was silent, not knowing how to respond. There wasn't much room for a quick-witted comeback when a mind is full of wondering about who wants you dead or when their wishes will be fulfilled. 

  
  



End file.
